No deseado
by Kuchel Ackerman
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman lidiando con un embarazo adolescente.
1. El comienzo

Tic-Toc Tic-Toc…..

Mmh, que hora es, odio ese maldito reloj…- La muchacha levemente levanta su cabeza- Levi…

ZZZZ…-

Levi…

Zzzz…

LEVI…- levantó su tono de voz

Mmmmhhhhh….- regañó el cuerpo que la chica tenía a su lado-

Levi quiero sandia…-

¿Qué? –Dijo el muchacho algo desconcertado-

Que quiero sandia, ¿acaso estas sordo?- ya molesta la joven-

¿Sandia?¿Dónde mierda pretendes que encuentre sandia, A LAS 3:40 DE LA MADRUGADA?-

¡NO ME GRITES ENANO, QUIERO SANDIA AHORA! – Grito ya enojada-

Maldita mocosa del demonio mañana tengo clases y me haces levantar a esta hora….- comenzó a mascullar el joven levantándose débilmente de la cama -

¿No te gusta andar haciendo bebés?, pues aguántate, el bebé y yo queremos sandia, apresúrate…-

No te ate de manos y pies para hacerlo, y tampoco quería un bebé…- dijo terminándose de vestir-

La chica sentía como se le apretaba el pecho y los ojos comenzaban a arderle, tenía un nudo gigante en la garganta, sintió como algo tibio caía por su mejilla, mientras veía como la cara de Levi cambiaba su semblante duro, a uno de culpa.

Mikasa, yo… perdóname no quise decir eso, si lo quiero, no lo dije con esa in…

Cállate, solo tráeme mi maldita sandia…- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se tapó hasta arriba-

Aún no sé de donde sacare sandia a esta hora – dijo sacando su celular –

No sé, inventa…-

Vuelvo en un rato – El muchacho tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de la habitación-

Y esa es mi historia, la vida da muchas vueltas, un día estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi primo, al otro me veo esperando un bebé, del hombre que odie más que todo en este mundo, con 15 años y embarazada, el en su ultimo año de secundaria y entraría a la Universidad, gano una beca en la mejor universidad del país, solo por jugar futbol, jamás se me paso por la cabeza siquiera tener un bebé en mi vida, ni lo que le afectaría a el económicamente y académicamente, pero seguimos, su padre adoptivo y sus hermanos nos apoyaron, mis tíos, Eren se enojo, pero al tiempo después empezó a querer a mi hijo que aun ni nacía, aquí estoy, con antojo de sandía…

Todo comenzó hace 8 meses

Secundaria Trost, primer día del año escolar

Era el primer día de Mikasa Ackerman en la secundaria de su primo Eren, hace 4 meses que vivía con él y sus tíos Karla y Grisha Jaeger, pues sus padres habían muerto en un accidente, las cosas no habían sido fáciles desde ese entonces…

Mikasa! Apresúrate llegaremos tarde! – un joven rubio la apuraba –

Que tanto piensas Mikasa, rápido!- Le llamaba su primo Eren, Eren…siempre había estado enamorada de el,

Llegaremos tarde! Corre…

-y así fue el camino a la secundaria, pesado, Eren fastidiando todo el camino que por su culpa llegaríamos atrasados y que paso, llegamos con media hora antes, íbamos bien por el pasillo hasta que…

Hey! Idiota Jeager, cuantas veces has ido a las postulaciones del equipo, 10? 20? Eres un debilucho y lento – jajajajajajajja- se escucharon las risas

Cállate imbécil o te rompo la cara- dije con la cara sombria-

No te metas Mikasa esto es entre este idiota y yo-

Si huérfana no te metas en esto – TAS… el chico no alcanzo a reaccionar a lo que se venía, en un rápido movimiento Levi Smith, capitán del equipo de futbol americano lo había plantado en el casillero, tomándolo de la camisa y con el puño en alto directo hacia su rostro-

No vuelvas a decirle huérfana, estúpido imbécil – Nadie se esperó esa reacción del capitán, todo la secundaria vio la escena, todos estupefactos, sobre todo Mikasa, ni lo conocía, solo sabia que había rechazado y humillado a Eren en las 3 veces que había querido entrar al equipo, ya con eso, lo odiaba-

Levi que te pasa, suéltalo! – Grito Petra, Levi aflojo su agarre sin antes insultarlo-

Vales mierda, la próxima vez no dudare en golpearte y sacarte del equipo – lo soltó e inmediatamente el chico bajo la mirada y pidió disculpas –

Perdón, Mikasa…- todos se fueron-

N..no importa… - dicho esto la chica camino rápidamente seguida por Eren y Armin-

Que fue todo eso – dijo el rubio –

No lo sé, Levi no es alguien que se identifique por ser un matón, aunque creo que lo que dijo ese imbécil de cierta forma le llego… - agrego el castaño

¿Por qué lo dices Eren? – la chica pregunto curiosa –

Pues, Levi es el hijo adoptivo del director Erwin, según tengo entendido a la madre de Levi murió, su tío lo adopto pero después lo abandono por unirse a una mafia y vivió en la calle desde que tenía memoria, donde vivió también Farlan e Isabel, los 3 robaban en el centro, hasta que un día el profesor Erwin los atrapo y los adopto…

Por eso son inseparables, ¿nunca has visto a Farlan y Levi jugar futbol americano?- agrego el rubio

Es mi primer día aquí Armin, nunca los había visto en mi vida-

Podríamos ir este fin de semana…

Ehm, Eren hoy iré a las postulaciones para el equipo –

Que? Y por que no me dijiste nada!

Bueno pues…quería darte la sorpresa además estando adentro creo que podría buscarte algún cupo

Na, me han rechazado 3 veces

¿Por qué?- Pregunta Mikasa

El capitán dice que no tengo la fuerza suficiente

Claro que la tienes, ese enano se las verá conmigo

No te metas en mis asuntos Mikasa no soy un crío-agrego Eren-

Así paso la tarde y acompañamos a Armin a la postulación, para agrado mío, y desagrado o envidia de Eren, Levi y Farlan lo integraron de inmediato como asistente del entrenador, por su capacidad de armar jugadas.

Tienes buena cabeza eh… no me sorprendería ganar el campeonato este año con tu cerebro- dijo un chico de ojos azules, creo que él es Farlan- que dices Levi?-

Está bien... – y siguió con su calentamiento- EH JEAGER! –¿ por qué no ves esta vez, quizás tu escuálido y lento cuerpo pueda esta vez?

EH? SI CAPITAN LEVI DARE LO MEJOR- como era posible que lo idolatrara tanto, es un soberbio e idiota

El entrenamiento estuvo bien, al fin entro Eren al equipo, pero solo de suplente de no sé qué posición, aun no entiendo este juego, solo sé que Levi y Farlan son las estrellas, Isabel los alentaba desde la galería y Petra, Petra era la capitana de las porristas…que estupidez, al final del entrenamiento me di cuenta de las habilidades del enano, fuerte, ágil, no podía decir menos, aunque mi odio seguía latente por humillar a Eren, me sorprendió de sobremanera la forma en que se comunicaban, se turnaban los puestos, a veces Levi era el mariscal, el armador del equipo, el que comandaba todo, sino era Farlan, el cual daba pases a Levi quien corría de una forma sorprendente esquivaba a cualquiera que quisiera tumbarlo, ese día ofrecieron una fiesta, Eren y Armin me obligaron a ir-

EHHH chicosss que tal – decía Farlan-

Como les va bienvenidos – dijo una chica parecida a Eren, ojos grandes y esperanzadores, Isabel, la tercera hija adoptiva del director Erwin, ese día conocí a Levi, pasamos toda la noche discutiendo, nada del otro mundo, discusiones estúpidas, pero por alguna razón, me gustaban…

Paso 1 mes de peleas absurdas con el enano, yo sabía que el tenia novia, y obviamente la chica más hermosa del instituto, Historia Reiss, una rubia hermosa y angelical, o por lo menos así la describía Eren, y si, también la odiaba por la forma en que Eren se refería a ella, creo que estaba enamorado de ella desde que entraron a primaria, mi otra "enemiga" era Annie, oh dios como la detestaba, tenía una forma tan particular de tratarse con mi primo, que me daba envidia la forma que se miraban con complicidad, ¿celos? Si, eso eran…hasta que un día…en una de las cuantas fiestas del equipo…

 _Me gustas…_

 _¿Qué?- dijo la chica abriendo los ojos por la impresión_

 _Me gustas… ¿o acaso eres sorda? – reitero Levi_

 _Nunca me han gustado tus chistes, pero este de verdad te estas sobrepasando –_

 _No es chiste, estúpida –_

 _No te creo…_

 _¿Enserio? No me había dado cuenta…escucha, sé que nuestra relación no comenzó de la mejor manera, pero…me gustas, ¿qué puedo hacer?_

 _Y que hay de tu noviecita…-_

 _Historia ya no es mi novia, hace rato que rompimos…¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _Si…_

 _¿Estas enamorada de tu primito el debilucho?_

 _Debilucho jamás, y no, no estoy enamorada de el – corrí mi rostro para esconder mi obvio enrojecimiento de mejillas, era evidente que estaba mintiendo, pero el hiso caso omiso-_

 _Entonces, en que topamos…- dijo el acercándose_

 _Topamos en que te detesto y eres el último ser en la tierra con el que andaría- me enfurecí y salí corriendo de esa casa-_

 _Camino a casa, ya saben lo típico…una chica sola en medio de la noche caminando a casa, 3 hombres aparecen y la acosan, llega el príncipe azul a salvarla, pero cuando llega están los 3 tipos ya tumbados_

 _Esto, lo hiciste tu?- dijo el enano_

 _Claro, quien mas, ¿el aire?- dije siguiendo mi camino_

 _Sabes no suelo seguir a ninguna chica, cuando empecé mi noviazgo con Historia ella me lo pidió, yo jamás la busque, pero insistió hasta que lo logró- dijo el siguiéndome el paso-_

 _No me interesa nada de lo que me cuentas- no tenía contemplado lo que pasaría después, me tumbo contra la pared y me mira fijamente-_

 _No voy a dejar de insistir por la primera mujer que ha llamado mi atención en toda mi vida-_

 _Tienes 17, no son tantos – dije mirándolo fijamente, se acercó…y me beso…un beso que no se cuánto duro, que me pasaba, si yo supuestamente lo odiaba, pero no pude correrle-_

Después de eso, anduvimos un par de semanas, hasta que pidió ser mi novio, a lo que yo me negué una y mil veces, pero como siempre, logró chantajearme con que metería a Eren al primer equipo, si le decía que si, así que, que creen, le dije que si.

Un día en las vacaciones de invierno, me llevo a su casa, raramente no había nadie, según el Erwin y sus hermanos andaban en la montaña y el no quiso ir, RARO, solo quería llevarme a su casa a solas, y paso lo que paso, lo hicimos, sin protección, sin pastillas anticonceptivas, sin nada…

2 semanas después

Levi…- dije con la cabeza agachada

Que – dijo el seco y tosco como siempre

Tengo un mes de atraso…

Me miro, nunca lo había visto con los ojos tan grandes como aquella vez

Un mes?...te hiciste el test de embarazo?- dijo apresuradamente

Si…

y…

Positivo, Levi, estoy embarazada

…. – no dijo nada, solo miro al piso, quien sabe que estaba pensando- Le has dicho a tus tíos?

No, de hecho pensé en abortar, mi tío es doc…- me beso, solo me beso-

No abortaras…no mientras yo viva…escuchaste? – y volvió a besarme y volvimos a hacerlo, en su casa, con su familia adentro, conocían bien a Levi y su privacidad así que supongo que por eso lo hicimos, sabíamos que nadie iría a molestar

Paso el tiempo, 4 meses para ser exactos, ya todos sabían, tenía panza, pero nadie decía nada, claro tenía que ver con Levi y lo que tenía que ver con Levi no se discutía, hasta me felicitaban, en que clase de instituto celebran un embarazo adolescente sin hacer bullyng, solo en Trost, Armin llego corriendo agitado me llamó-

Mikasa! Debo decirte algo – dijo el rubio agitado-

Que sucede Armin ¿por qué esa cara?- me preocupe-

Hay un rumor-

Sobre que- respondí rápido

Sobre Historia…Historia también está embarazada…y dicen que el padre es Levi

Que…mierda…- me enfurecí- lo sabía maldito, sabía que haría algo así

Estas segura? Y si se metió con alguien más, solo para hacer creer que está embarazada de Levi?

Lo sabía, este enano asqueroso, sabía que era de ese tipo de hombres- estaba enfurecida y comenzó a doler el vientre

Mikasa creo que te estas precipitando, ni siquiera has hablado con el- dijo Armin-

-Así pase la noche llorando, hasta que recibí una llamada-

Que mierda quieres – respondí enojada

Creo que ya te enteraste… estoy afuera de tu casa-

Sali y lo primero que hice fue gritarle - Eres una mierda!…

Historia no está embarazada

Esperas que te crea eso?

Maldición Mikasa podrías confiar en mi alguna puta vez en tu vida !? Si es que Historia está o no embarazada no es mío, es imposible, jamás tuve relaciones con ella ni con ninguna otra chica – osea que yo fui la primera, eso me alegro por dentro -, además hable con ella, y me dijo que no sabe quién puede haber inventado eso, Historia no es así, ni siquiera está embarazada

Y que hacemos…

Como que que hacemos, nada Mikasa, que vamos a hacer

Me estás diciendo la verdad?

Obvio que si, no soy capaz de mentirte… Farlan me dijo que investigaría e Isabel, bueno Isabel esta furiosa, te adora y no le gusta mucho la idea de que pases malos ratos

Que linda

Si – me abrazo – Te amo

Que?

Te amo, a ti y al mocoso que crece dentro de ti

Yo….

No es necesario que lo digas si no lo sientes-

Me desagradas, pero te amo – le dije, y me abrazo mas fuerte - ¿Te das cuenta todo lo que me haces sufrir? – escondiéndome entre sus brazos

No quiero hacerte sufrir, no entiendo por qué pasan estas cosas cuando quiero estar contigo- dijo abrazándome mas fuerte-

Quiero que estemos tranquilos, cuando me lo dijeron me dolió mucho el vientre

Yo también mocosa, y debemos ir al médico, ya llevas 5 meses, toca ecografía hoy- dijo con ¿Alegria?

Tengo hambre…- dije rápidamente

Vamos a almorzar, yo invito y después vamos al médico… hoy sabremos que es ese engendro

No le digas así imbécil- lo golpee pero se rio, realmente me había enamorado de el.-

…

Y así empezó todo, no quise apresurar mucho la historia, pero la idea me llego así, igualmente se contaran anécdotas de los meses de embarazo de Mikasa, pero ira viéndose en cada capítulo, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi primera obra, se agradece cada Review, con críticas constructivas todo puede arreglarse

ATTE.

Kuchel Ackerman


	2. Mi historia

_¿Estas seguro que quieres saber el sexo del bebé?- le pregunte con cierta duda- Hay gente que solo espera hasta que nazca, ¿no crees que sería más emocionante?_

 _No lo había pensado así…y aunque tenga mucha curiosidad, supongo que sí, es más emocionante- dijo el con su semblante siempre serio-_

 _Que emocionado te ves – dije fastidiándolo_

 _Tsk, cállate mocosa – siguió manejando tranquilo, pero feliz, hoy de nuevo vería la evolución de su hijo, Levi por dentro estaba feliz, y en lo que respecta a su beca y educación superior, ya no tenía preocupaciones, hablo con la directiva y lo apoyaron 100%, claro con tal de tener a tal jugador, tan ágil, bueno, excesivamente atlético para su estatura, guapo…esperen…guapo? Eso dije?-_

-Encontré tu maldita sandia, Petra tenía en su casa, le debes una… - dijo con un pedazo de sandía en la mano, me sentí mal por el, ya habían pasado 8 meses, era Abril, estaba en plenas clases y yo lo hacía levantarse a tal hora solo por un antojo, baje la mirada un poco apenada – Hey, ¿vas a querer o no?, sino, me la comeré yo, que también se me antojo un pedazo-

-Con que papá también tiene antojo – le hable a mí ya abultada panza, yo por mientras seguía yendo a clases, me faltaba solo un mes para dar a luz, pero el director Erwin se tomó la molestia de comprar asientos especiales para mí, Levi me va a dejar todas las mañanas, si no es el, me voy con Isabel, vamos al mismo curso gracias a Dios, aunque a veces hablaba mucho, pero me agradaba en demasía su compañía, bueno de todos modos, sería su sobrino, estaban todos felices con la llegada de mi bebé, eso me hacía sentir bien- Si quiero, anda, córtala y trae para los dos-

-Mhp- Él y sus monosílabos, no sé cómo realmente me enamore de él, si a veces es tan imbécil y terco, pero de verdad que aprendí a amarlo como es el, después de todo ya llevábamos un año casi de relación, después de tooooodos sus intentos, logro al fin convencerme, que convencerme, me chantajeo, pero fue el mejor chantajeo del mundo- Listo – llego con dos platos, comamos y durmamos rápido, tengo juego mañana, ¿irán a verme?-

Yo creo que si, Isabel es la que maneja no? Esa no se pierde ningún partido de sus hermanos – Si, Farlan recibió la misma beca en la misma Universidad – Ahí estaremos Levi – terminamos rápidamente la sandía, lo besé y volvimos a dormir –

Al día siguiente tocaba ecografía de nuevo pero esta vez Levi no podría ir, debía ir en la mañana y Levi tenia clases, así que me acompaño Karla, mi tía, Eren también quería ir, pero su madre le dijo que sería demasiada gente, así que solo hizo un berrinche y desistió, cuando mi tía me fue a buscar, note la presencia de un hombre mirando la casa, pensé que quizás tenia deseos de comprarla, la casa del director Erwin era bastante grande - ¿Qué necesita señor? – le dije desde la puerta, Karla miro sobre la ventanilla del auto un poco preocupada –

Eh, no mucho – miro mi vientre – si conoces a un tal Levi, dile que Kaney Ackerman lo anda buscando – un momento,…¿ Ackerman? Quise decir algo, pero el shock me tenía muda – miro mi vientre por última vez y se fue, ¿que había sido todo eso? Quien era Kaney y por qué tenía mi mismo apellido, Karla me vio preocupada y pregunto, pero solo le dije que era un hombre buscando a Levi, omití lo del apellido y decidí averiguar después de tener a mi hijo, porque nada de esto me estaba gustando-

-Vaya que esta grande!- dijo Karla

-Si, esta grande – solo respondí, estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, pero ese hombre me quedo dando vuelta

-Vaya, ya quiero que nazca, no queda nada Mikasa – me miro emocionada y le devolví la misma mirada emocionada, o bueno, eso intente

-Si, ya no queda nada tía –

-Listo- dijo el doctor - su hijo está completamente sano, su parto programado ya está listo, bueno si es que este bebé quiere salir antes, vienen antes y preparamos el parto –

Nos fuimos ibamos en el auto de mi tia Karla, pero yo solo pase pensando, solo pensaba, Kaney Ackerman, mi apellido no es común, algo raro estaba pasando, pero no quería averiguarlo aún, según el doctor no debía esforzarme mucho por nada esta etapa, prefiero el bienestar de mi bebé…

-Listo llegamos Mikasa- no me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos en casa, me despedí de mi tia y entre, adentro estaba Isabel.

-No fuiste a clases?- le pregunté.

-Nah, me dio flojera, además no estarías tú, querida cuñada-

-Es tierno de tu parte pero debes ir a clases- bueno, Isabel era Isabel

-En tres horas nos iremos al partido de los chicos, si quieres puedes dormir un poco antes de irnos- dijo ella lavando unos platos.

-Si, eso haré – me fui a recostar, pero no pude dormir nada, ¿Quién jodido es Kaney Ackerman?...pasaron las horas e Isabel fue a buscarme, fuimos al partido y como siempre el padre de mi hijo intachable, ya estábamos en casa, Levi se baño y fue a recostarse a mi lado, y ahí fue cuando le pregunté – Levi…-

-Mhp?- estaba con los ojos cerrados-

-Hoy vi a un hombre afuera de la casa, te estaba buscando…- vi que abrió los ojos – dijo que te avisara, que Kaney Ackerman te está buscando – nunca, en la vida, lo vi abrir de esa forma los ojos.

-¿Kaney….Ackerman?- Se levantó un poco agitado.

-Si…¿Quién es?¿ y por qué tiene mi apellido, Levi?- me miro, aún agitado.

-Kaney…es…- se dio la vuelta- es mi tio…

-¿Tu tio? Osea que tu…tu eres Levi Ackerman?- lo mire sorprendida, asustada…si Levi es un Ackerman…¿es mi pariente?- Levi explícame que mierda está pasando-

-Escucha, sé que no te lo había dicho, pero no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, yo también me sorprendí al saber tu apellido- me miro afligido, nunca lo había visto así- si no te lo dije es porque ni yo mismo sé mucho de mi apellido, bueno, el nuestro…-

-Deja de dar tanto rodeo y dime que es lo que está pasando, quien es el, quien eres tu- ya estaba alterada, pero de la nada, mi bebé comenzó a patear- Levi, el bebé está pateando- se acercó dudoso, y puso su mano en mi vientre- Creo que el también merece una explicación-

Mi madre se llamaba Kuchel, Kuchel Ackerman, ella era…una prostituta, cuando tenía unos 4 años, ella murió, pase días a su lado, sin comer, sin dormir… no sé cuántos fueron, solo la miraba, ahí, muerta, sin poder hacer nada…un día llego un hombre, la vio y la llamo, pero obviamente ella no contesto…-

 _Flashback de Levi_

 _-Está muerta –le dijo un niño._

 _-¿y tu eres?- lo miro el hombre._

 _-su hijo…-_

 _-Mierda, ¿Por qué Kuchel no me dijo nada?-_

 _-Yo que sé, lleva días muerta-_

 _-¿y tu?¿Que piensas hacer?- se agacho para ver al niño mejor._

 _-No lo sé- comenzaron a asomarse lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _-Soy Kaney, hermano de tu madre- ¿y tu?_

 _-Levi-_

 _-Levi, ven conmigo, vamos estas todo sucio y hueles mal, te hace falta un baño- le dijo, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta- ya veré que hacer contigo-_

 _Término del flashback de Levi_

-No sé por qué, pero me enseñó a luchar, me dijo que necesitaría ser alguien fuerte para vivir, vivíamos en un barrio del asco, pase los dos años que viví con el luchando con los mayores, a cuchillas, jamás perdí una batalla, un día lo vi irse, y no volvió jamás...escuché que se había unido a una mafia, me había abandonado… ahí fue cuando conocí a Farlan e Isabel, que estaban a la deriva igual que yo, íbamos al centro a robar para vivir, cuando un día le robamos a un hombre rubio, nos atraparon y nos llevarían a un orfanato, vi hablar al hombre rubio hablar con el jefe de la policía, y para sorpresa de nosotros, el hombre le pidió que nos dejara libres, creo que era su amigo de infancia, ningún jefe haría algo así…era Erwin, le dijo que nos dejara libres a cambio de que el cuidaría de nosotros, y así fue hasta hoy… hasta hoy que este mugroso de Kaney me busca, no sé para qué, si me dejo solo, para que mierda vuelve ahora- se dio la vuelta y apretó los puños, no sabía que hacer, así que solo lo abrace por la espalda.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de el?- lo abrace mas fuerte.

-Porque no merecía estar en ninguna parte de mi vida, me adopto para abandonarme- se le quebró la voz, estaba llorando, nunca había visto a Levi llorar.

-De tu madre tampoco me habías dicho- lo solté.

-No es algo que me gusta recordar- lo entendí, así que no dije nada, a mí tampoco me gusta recordar lo de mis padres, lo di vuelta y le seque las lágrimas, y lo besé-vamos a dormir Levi-

-Está bien, por favor, no quiero hablar de esto de nuevo- nos acostamos y me abrazó, tampoco quería volver a preguntarle del tema, sé que es doloroso para él, pero aún así me inquietaba el tema de Kaney, no pude dormir, estuve horas mirando a Levi dormir, podría jurar que lo sentí más aliviado-Te amo- susurré, y me dormí-

 **Este episodio fue más para contar el pasado de Levi, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y gracias por los reviews, tome cada crítica constructiva y trate de instalarla en la narración de la historia, nos vemos en el próximo episodio** **J**


	3. Kuchel

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, LOS FOLLOWS Y LOS FAVORITOS, ESTO ES ALGO NUEVO PARA MÍ POR LO QUE SU APOYO HA SIDO FUNDAMENTAL, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS**

 **AQUÍ VIENE EL TERCER EPISODIO**

-¡Maldita sea la…!-

-Tranquila Mikasa, solo tranquilízate-

-¡Cállate enano no tienes idea lo doloroso que es esto!-¿ cuál es el paisaje? Yo, en una camilla, me lleva un enfermero, Levi conmigo tomándome la mano… Estaba tranquila en casa, Levi había llegado recién de la Universidad, cuando de repente…

 _Flashback_

 _-Levi se me ha roto la fuente-_

 _-¿La que?-_

 _-¡La fuente maldito imbécil! ¡llévame al hospital o voy a parir en tu cama!_

Fin del flashback

-Que mujer mas desagradable- solo miro hacia el lado sin soltarme

-Voy a parir a tu hijo, trátame bien- Ya estábamos en la sala de parto, a Levi le pasaron una ropa para que se cambiara… con lo quisquilloso que es con la limpieza no sé cómo va a sobrevivir a esto, paso el rato, Levi estaba listo, el doctor comenzó a darme instrucciones, y así paso, pujar, llorar y gritar, solo hacia eso, mientras Levi miraba y me hacía callar, las matronas mirándose entre si viendo la escena, hasta que sentimos un llanto, creo…que es el llanto mas hermoso que nunca había escuchado…

-Felicidades, es una niña- oh no… tan solo escuchar esa palabra, se me vino a la cabeza Levi, una niña, no era que no la quisiera, la amo, tan solo que con ese padre, pobre de sus novios…me la pusieron al lado de mi cara, la vi, y lloré…

-Tanta mierda, y al fin, estas aquí- la mire, es hermosa, bueno para una madre su bebé siempre es hermoso, porque digamos que un bebé recién nacido todo rojo, sucio y gritando tiene su belleza, me acordé de Levi, lo miré y estaba con los ojos abiertos a no poder mas, no sé que estará pasando por su mente…-Levi-

-¿Ah? Yo…yo- salió de su mente para mirarme

-Tómala- dije pasándosela, la tomo en brazos y la escena me conmovió, y creo que me enamoré mas de ese hombre idiota y terco, fanático enfermo de la limpieza, poco sutil con sus palabras… pero era el padre de mi hija, la miraba expectante, de repente sus ojos se volvieron de amor y la acaricio.

-Ningún idiota te tocará jamás- oh no, eso era lo que no quería escuchar.

-Señor debe pasarme a la bebé para limpiarla, se la devuelvo enseguida para que vaya a enseñarla a su familia- dijo una matrona-

-¿eh? Si… tome- le paso a la bebé.

-¿Como se llamará?- dijo la señora-

-Kuchel…- me apuré-Kuchel Ackerman- Levi me miro, y sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa, mientras la matrona se llevaba a Kuchel le dije- que momento mas cursi y cómodo-

-Gracias…te amo- me acaricio.

-De nada… y yo también te amo, y basta de cursilerías- no se demoraron mucho, llegaron con la niña en brazos y se la pasaron a Levi, fue a enseñarla a nuestras familias y amigos, estaban todos y solo gritaban lo hermosa que era…pasaron las horas y ya al fin estábamos en la habitación, llego toda la familia, no recordaba que fueran tan ruidosos, pero entre Isabel y Eren no perdían ninguna, Isabel y Karla no paraban de sacar fotos con su celular, vi a Levi y ya estaba fastidiado, no sé si por el ruido o por no poder tener a su hija para el solo, creo que las dos son opciones…hasta que llego la enfermera y le dijo a todo mundo que debían irse, para que yo descansara.

-aaahhh ¡yo quería quedarme maaas!- dijo Isabel.

-Ya váyanse por el amor de dios- dijo Levi y todos rieron, solo vi cómo se fastidiaba mas y miraba hacia el lado, se despidieron todos y se fueron.

-Al fin, desde cuando son tan ruidosos todos- se levanto del sillón y me miro.

-Desde hace un par de horas que nació tu hija- dije devolviéndole la mirada- no los culpes, están felices, como tu y yo.

-Lo sé, solo quería un rato para nosotros 3- Nosotros 3, que lindo sonaba.

-No seas egoísta, tendrás a tu hija solo para ti los siguientes 18 años-

-que sean 30, o 40 no me importa que viva toda su vida con nosotros, así no se le acerca nadie-dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿No dejarás a tu hija vivir su vida?- bromee.

-Si se parece a ti, NO- camino hacia nosotras.

-Eres un maldito celopata-

-No me importa- iba a besarme cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Oi cuando dejarán de molestar- lo saco de su bolsillo y contestó- Diga…¿eh?...que... que mierda quieres…- salió de la habitación, esa llamada no me da buena espina, terminé de darle pecho a Kuchel y la deje en su cuna del hospital, me acerqué a la puerta y escuché – eres un maldito psicópata aléjate de mí, así como lo hiciste hace años, desaparece de mi vida y aléjate de mi novia y mi hija, sino te las veras conmigo- cortó y se fue, creo que al baño, me devolví a mi cama, estoy segura que era kenny, que querrá de Levi… por lo que escuché sabe que mi hija ya nació, maldición… me dio algo al pecho y mire a mi hija, no, sé que Levi no dejaría jamás que algo le suceda.

-Dios mío solo quiero descansar- me recosté, hasta que Levi volvió- ¿Qué sucede Levi?, sé que era el- solo me miro, pero no dijo nada, aunque entendí en sus ojos que el no quería decir nada… así que lo dejé, se recostó en el sillón y durmió.

Al otro día desperté y el no estaba, miré hacia la cuna y vi a mi hija durmiendo plácidamente

-Donde se habrá metido este enano idiota- Me levanté para ir al baño y al salir el venía entrando a la habitación- Dónde estabas?-

-Que te importa- Fue hasta la cuna y tomo a la bebé en brazos, se dirigió al sillón y se sentó con ella en su pecho- solo fui a comer algo, además pedí que te trajeran el desayuno- Por un momento solo quería golpearlo, al ver lo que hizo solo me entraron ganas de besarlo, pero decidí aguantarme y acostarme otra vez.

-Su desayuno señora Ackerman- decía una enfermera mientras entraba a la sala y colocaba la mesita blanca con la bandeja de comida frente a mi- Disculpe señor pero debo llevarme a la bebé a control, la traeré enseguida- decía mientras se dirigía a Levi.

-Tsk… cuando será el día que pueda aprovechar a esta mocosa- dijo a regañadientes y se la entregó a la enfermera, al salir la mujer este se levantó del sillón y se puso a mirar por el gran ventanal de la habitación.

-Levi, ¿qué sucedió ayer?- pregunté mientras abría la jalea-

-Kenny me llamó- contesto sin mirarme.

-¿Y?- su tranquilidad solo me ofuscaba mas.

-Quiere que vaya a verlo, según el tiene una oferta para mi…oferta que trae mucho dinero- esto ya me estaba causando miedo.

-¿Qué clase de oferta?-

-No lo sé mocosa, si sabría ya te lo hubiera dicho-

-Imbécil- comí otra cucharada de jalea- supongo que la rechazaste, si dinero es lo que menos falta en este momento-

-Tu que crees- se volteo a mirarme

-Se supone que la tenía cambios hormonales, estaba mas que desagradable y que acaba de parir soy yo… deja de darme esas estúpidas respuestas y háblame bien- nos miramos un buen rato hasta que alguien toco la puerta- Pase!- grité

-ENANO! – esa voz…

-Profesora Hanji Zoe!-

-Mikasa que bien que todo salió bien felicitaciones!- dijo abrazándome, miré sobre su hombro y detrás venia el director Erwin con Farlan e Isabel, Levi me había contado que Hanji, nuestra profesora de ciencias, bastante poco ortodoxa vale decir, era amiga de su padre adoptivo desde la infancia, ella había ayudado mucho en la crianza de los 3 chicos

-HERMANOOOO! Donde esta mi sobrina eh?- decía Isabel corriendo hacia la cuna, definitivamente nuestras familias eran muy gritonas-

-Se la acaban de llevar porque dijeron que venias tu- dice Levi fastidiado dándose la vuelta

-Levi no seas tan duro con tu hermana- decía Erwin- ¿Llevaron a la niña a control?

-Si director Smith-

-Dime Erwin, soy tu suegro después de todo- me miro con su cordial semblante

-Lo siento Erwin, y si, la llevaron hace un par de minutos-

-Bueno! Esperemos que vengan pronto, estábamos ansiosos de verlas- decía el rubio hermano de mi novio

-Eres todo un semental mi pequeño Levi, será tu hija tan talentosa en los deportes y en las notas como tu?-

-Cállate cuatro ojos, solo hablas idioteces y vienes a quebrar mi maldita tranquilidad- decía Levi con una venita en la sien

-Si lo que digas enanin, Mikasa ¿cómo te has sentido, estas muy cansada?- dijo la mujer volteándose hacia mi

-Si, demasiado-

-Comprendo, de la escuela te mandan muchos saludos y felicitaciones por la pequeña, y sobre los exámenes no te preocupes, podrás darlos apenas puedas-

-Muchas gracias profesora Hanji- lo sonreí

-Señores, aquí está su pequeña- decía la misma enfermera que se llevó a Kuchel a revisión, me paso a la niña y se fue, recordándome que cualquier cosa la llamara

-Que linda eessss, menos mal se parece a Mikasa!- dijo Isabel

-Que insinúas mocosa irritante- Levi la tomo de los cachetes y comenzó a tirarlos

-Ya chicos, basta no incomoden a la madre y a su pequeña- dijo el padre de ambos- Mikasa si quieres volvemos mas tarde, para que le des de comer a Kuchel-

-Esta bien Erwin, los esperamos- los miré irse y acomodé a mi hija para darle pecho, mientras hacía esto vi a Levi mirando al ventanal otra vez- ¿Que te pasa Levi?, has estado raro, ¿estas preocupado?-silencio- LEVI!-silencio- Por qué mierda no te dignas ni a mirarme!?-

-Estas dándole de mamar a Kuchel- vi cómo se ruborizaba

-Levi, no es algo que no hayas visto antes- sentí como yo me ruborizaba ahora- ya me conoces entera

-No…no es lo mismo- bajo la cabeza

-Está bien, como quieras- seguí dándole leche a mi hija hasta que esta se hartó- Levi…-

-mmh?-

-¿Puedes… sacarle los eructos a Kuchel?- se dio vuelta al fin-

-Claro…pero cómo?-

-Debes tomarla en brazo, la pones en tu hombro y le das pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda-le dije mientras le pasaba a la niña en brazos- no es la gran ciencia-

-Yo no sé de estas cosas-

-¿y crees que yo sé mucho? Recuerda que también es mi primera vez como madre- lo miraba mientras hacía exactamente lo que yo le indique, hasta que Kuchel soltó su primer eructo y el se rió, creo que nunca había visto tanta ternura en el pequeño cuerpo de mi novio- ¿Ves? Hasta tienes buena pinta de papá- sonreí.

-Tsk, cierra la boca mocosa- hasta ahí duró la ternura.


End file.
